13
by blossomingdog
Summary: Based off my other fanficition 'Pregnant in the Quell." Katniss wakes up in District 13, confused and afraid. And 5 months pregnant. She's thrown into a new reality, where the baby's father is stuck in the Capital being tortured. Follow along as she carries the weight of an upcoming baby, a revolutionary war, and the future on her shoulders.
**Hello everyone! Before we get this story started, this is kind of a future fanfic of my other one called 'Pregnant in the Quell.' I decided to slowly end that one for lack of time or devotion. But here I am! Enjoy!**

* * *

I **am alive.**

I know i am alive because when you are dead you cannot feel pain.

 **I am in pain.**

My whole body is throbbing, my limbs cramping. My bones are aching. My head is pounding, the beat slow and gradually picking up pace the more aware i become. It feels as it has been run over by a train, an eternal throbbing reaching its maximum.

When i try to open my eyes they are flooded with everlasting pain. It is too bright. A whimper escapes my throat, trying to signal for help. I shoot up, my body shaking as i lift my torso to sit upright. My dark locks shade my face as i feel them tickle my skin.

I register something heavy moving on the bed. Close. Right next to me. Strong arms wrap around me, shielding me from the pain.

There is a voice.

"Katniss..." It says in a soft, gentle voice. I do not know who it is. My brain is already occupied. The new voice suddenly becomes less new and more familiar, more comforting as i register it as my best friend.

"Gale!" I gasp, blindly reaching forward to grab fistfuls of his shirt. I feel tears prickle in the back of my eyes, appearing in the corners, and then roll down my cheek. I feel his strong arms soothingly rub my back, a hand petting my hair.

I am confused. I was supposed to die the second my fingers released that arrow. But as I went over, I am not. What happened?

I feel woozy at the thought that I am in the arms of the Capital.

But no, Gale's here?

And wheres Peeta?

My flood of thoughts gets cut short when i feel a prick in my neck, fluid flooding my veins until the darkness takes me over.

* * *

When I wake up there is no weight of a man on my bed, or pain.

I open my eyes, finally taking in my surroundings.

Everything is either sterile white or monochromatic shades of gray. I am lying on a lumpy mattress, much unlike the one back at the Victors Village. There is an iv located on my wrist, leading to much fancier contraption than that i have only seen my mother use.

I am for sure in the Capital.

Before I can register the rest of my new room, I hear footsteps and voices outside of the room and i can sense they are coming closer until they are outside my room.

I don't react. The sooner someone knows i am awake, the sooner i can get the answers to the list of questions i have racked in my head.

The doorknob twists and opens and I am suddenly face to face with Seam eyes, the same i have seen in the mirror for 17 years. Somewhere inside me,

Haymitchs' eyes widen, suddenly becoming flabbergasted. He obviously was not expecting this. He turns around and whispers a couple words to his party. When he walks back into the room i cry out as my mother and sister rush over to my bed, our arms suddenly becoming a tangle of love as we all try to embrace eachother.

I didn't know how much my eyes craved to see my family. After I got over the overwhelm my mother and sister sad on each side of the bed, facing me. They gently stroked both of my hands as Haymitch paces the foot of the bed, his calloused fingers thoughtfully rubbing the scruff on his face.

"Where am I?" I ask, feeling relieved at starting my mental list.

Haymitch stops his pacing, which i was grateful for since it was beginning to make me anxious.

"Now, Katniss," He starts and the anxiety comes flooding back, "I need you to prepare yourself. We are in District 13." He pauses at the confusion on my face, "They made a treaty with the Capital that if they played dead they would leave each other alone in peace. They managed to survive here under harsh conditions."

He quiets to let me register it. At first the thought it unreal, but slowly it becomes more imaginable. I remember Bonnie and Twill, who were the first to point out this to me.

"W-why aren't we in 12?" I ask, my voice cracking. My mother gives a reassuring smile, but i can tell it was forced. They both squeeze my hand and I feel the color drain from my face in prepare for whats to happen. Haymitch looks me right in the eye, his face alert.

"Katniss, there is no District 12. It's all gone."

The works work their way into my brain, wrapping itself around tightly wound. Tears prickle my eyes again and my head falls back onto the pillow, as if trying to force the news into the material. Haymitch continues.

"It was a couple hours after the force field went out. The whole district was sitting in silence for hours until they heard them. Hovercrafts. They started dropping bombs. Only some of them got out." He swallows, tilting his head down as he recounts the story. "That's when we were saving you."

It starts slowly, then it just hits all at once. My home. _Gone._ People. _Dead._ All because of me. The tears stream down now, my emotions contained within them. My head starts to ache. My breathing becomes uneven. My mother notices my change and reaches over to pump a burst of fluid into my veins, trying to calm me.

But I have caused this destruction.

We all sit there for a couple minutes in silence, them mostly out of respect for me.

"Wheres Peeta?" I croak out.

Haymitch's face is still faced down, staring at the black material of his boots.

"Katniss-I-We tried- But we couldn't get him. The Capital hover craft got there first."

I expect the depths of depression to suck me further under, but I feel another thing. Anger. It blinds me. My blood turns cold. He promised to save Peeta, not me. But here I am, and Peeta in the Capital. I rip the sheets off, startling both Primrose and my mother. I swing my feet over the bed, standing up for the first time in who knows what. I rip the IV out and march over him, trying my best to force him up against the wall with the drugs in my system.

"Sweetheart, get off!" He say, his voice tough. I can feel hands prying me off of him, making me slowly slip off.

"You promised me!" I gasp as him, "I told you to save him!" Salty tears stain my face, my blood boiling. "How can I do this without him?" My voice is hoarse. Prim holds my arm out while the IV gets put back into place and more drugs flood my veins, replacing the anger with deep despair. "How can i do this?" I say again, my voice getting quieter as I face into abyss.

Because I forgot to mention one thing.

I'm 5 months pregnant.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm super nervous to post this, so please leave thoughts and reviews! But, if you want to get to know me, my name is Christina (Or Chris for short) and Ive been in the Hunger Games fandom for about two years :) I've always loved to make AU's in my head, and I decided to put them up here for everyone to enjoy!**

 **Much love,**

 **Christina/Blossomingdog**


End file.
